Le Renard et le Furet
by Lychee
Summary: Suite de EveryBody Wants To Be A Cat. Paru dans le fanzine Le Troisième Oeil
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOo

Le Renard et le Furet.

oOoOoOo

Draco Malefoy se demandait souvent quand et comment _exactement_ il était passé de la situation de riche-héritier-d'une-digne-et-noble-famille-étoile-de-Serpentard à celle de fils-de-Mangemort-pupille-du-Ministère. Dans ces moments, il repassait mentalement sa vie.

Tout avant commencé à foirer quand son père s'était jeté aux pieds du lord monomaniaque. L'idée que Lucius soit à présent gratuitement logé à Azkaban lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pas à l'idée de Lucius lui-même, non – il n'avait toujours éprouvé que peu de tendresse pour l'homme qu'il apercevait, depuis sa naissance, au mieux deux fois par mois. Non, de l'amertume pour le nom des Malefoy. Pour les parents que certains avaient et qu'il n'avait jamais connus. De l'amertume pour lui-même, aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix.

Snape lui avait demandé – une semaine environ après la chute du Lord Noir, le lendemain de la condamnation de Lucius, le soir où Draco avait vidé sa première bouteille de FireWhiskey – si avoir le choix était réellement une bonne chose. Parfois, le maudit Maître des Potions – son cher parrain – ressemblait bien trop à Dumbledore, certes, dans un style différent, mais tout de même. Draco avait convenu qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il se serait comporté au moment où il aurait eu le Choix – Voldemort ou Dumbledore, le Mal ou le Bien, l'Avada Kadavra ou les lapins roses. Mais, Foutu Merlin, il aurait choisi. Il n'aurait plus eu l'impression de faire partie du décor dans toute l'histoire.

Mais Potter avait détruit l'Ennemi trop tôt. Potter gâchait toujours tout.

Oh, il avait toujours son héritage. Son nom. Mais, comme une grande partie des Serpentards, plus de parents et plus de réputation. Et surtout, plus de bases solides et fermes sur lesquelles construire quelque chose.

S'il envisageait un temps soit peu sa vie future, il se voyait dans son grand manoir à vider l'exceptionnelle cave de ses ancêtres. Seul.

Ce qui était très réjouissant.

Aucun adulte débile n'avait essayé de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui conseillant de se faire des amis et de vivre pleinement son existence. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient jeté un regard dur et froid aux employés du Ministère qui avaient tenté d'être gentils avec eux en leur annonçant la mort de leurs pères. Serpentard était devenu une maison taciturne, sans aucun esprit belliqueux mais sans désir d'apitoiement non plus. Ils savaient que tout se tasserait: la pitié qu'on éprouvait pour eux, le murmures de dégoût sur leur passage. On les oublierait et ils termineraient tranquillement leur vie. Seuls.

C'était chiant, comme idée. Mais Draco ne voyait vraiment pas quelle autre alternative s'offrait à eux – à lui.

Le renard fut son premier choix.

Bon, honnêtement, il faillit continuer son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch sans un deuxième regard à la boule de poil roux, son esprit retournant déjà à ses contemplations morbides. Les Malefoy, exceptés les chiens de race et, à la rigueur pour les membres féminins, les chats aux pedigrees aussi longs que l'histoire de la famille, ne s'encombraient pas d'animaux familiers. Draco Malefoy jeta donc un regard distrait et légèrement dégoûté à l'animal plein de boue et de feuilles mortes qui lui faisait les yeux doux, songea que la bestiole ne survivrait pas longtemps dans la Forêt Interdite, et continua son chemin.

Dix pas plus loin, il poussa un cri de douleur et un chapelet de jurons quand les dents pointues de l'animal s'enfoncèrent dans son mollet.

Sautillant d'une manière peu digne en se tenant la jambe, Draco chercha l'animal des yeux avec l'intention de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied… ou un sort vicieux, ce qui serait moins douloureux. Le renard s'était assis sur son arrière-train et, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regardait fixement. Draco crut voir un éclair goguenard passer dans les yeux dorés, envoya son imagination se faire chier, et dut convenir que l'animal était très mignon.

Le renard – presque encore un renardeau, en fait – fit un adorable petit bruit en laissant apparaître sa petite langue rose, et c'était trooooooop mignon. Il se laissa faire quand Draco s'approcha et lui gratouilla prudemment le menton, lui léchouilla la joue quand il le prit dans ses bras, et Draco _choisit_ alors de l'emmener avec lui.

Il lui fallut arriver aux portes du Château, gagatifiant et caressant la petite bête, pour songer distraitement qu'il était plein de boue et qu'il avait peut-être attrapé la rage.

Aucune importance.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença.

Le renard remporta un succès immédiat.

- Oh, il est trop _chou_! piailla Pansy en essayant de lui gratouiller les oreilles.

L'animal lui montra sauvagement les dents, et elle recula prestement sa main. En plus, la bestiole était intelligente, songea Draco avec satisfaction.

- Tu l'as trouvé où? demanda Blaise d'un air curieux.

- A l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tu vas le garder?

La question prit Draco par surprise. Le garder, le garder… Le garder comme dans "m'occuper-de-lui-nettoyer-ses-crottes-le-nourrir-trois-fois-par-jours-jusqu'à-ce-que-la-mort-nous-sépare"?

- Oui, je pense, s'entendit-il répondre. Il n'a pas l'air sauvage…

Le renardeau se blottit plus confortablement dans ses bras avec un ronronnement, sous les "Oooh!" et les "Aaah!" ravis des demoiselles présentes. Puis les murmures se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers MacGonagall, qui traversait la Grande Salle dans leur direction.

- M. Malefoy, fit-elle sèchement en arrivant à leur hauteur, puis-je connaître vos intentions concernant cet animal? Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le règlement stipule que seuls les chats, chouettes et crapauds sont acceptés dans les dortoirs. Sans parler que son origine me semble des plus… (Elle fit la grimace en jetant un coup d'œil à l'animal qui, avouons-le franchement, était dans un état répugnant.)… douteuses.

Voilà qui acheva de persuader Draco qu'il _allait_ le garder.

Plan A.

- Mais Madame, il va mourir si on le relâche dans la Forêt, fit-il d'un ton convaincant avec juste ce qu'il fallait de trémolos dans la voix.

La femme sembla fléchir. Oui… oui…?

- Dans ce cas, confiez-le au professeur Hagrid, fit-elle fermement.

Non.

Plan B.

- En fait, on pensait en faire notre mascotte…

Draco pouvait presque voir les pensées cheminer dans le cerveau de son professeur. Un renard, la mascotte de Serpentard, c'était tout de même bien mieux que ce maudit boa constrictor, mort le mois dernier, qui s'échappait tout le temps et terrorisait les Premières Années! Un renard, c'était presque… gryffondoresque!

- S'il vous plaît, Madame! intervint à ce moment Pansy, vigoureusement approuvée par le reste du groupe. Il est _tellement_ mignon!

- On s'occupera du tatouage et des vaccins, approuva Blaise avec son bon sens pratique.

Les yeux de cette brave Pansy scintillaient d'étoiles.

Les yeux de Blaise scintillaient d'étoiles.

Les yeux du renard scintillaient d'étoiles.

Merlin, les yeux de Vincent et Gregory scintillaient d'étoiles.

Draco, dans un immense effort, fit scintiller ses yeux d'étoiles.

- D'accord, soupira finalement MacGonagall. Mais au moindre incident…

Elle s'éloigna, laissant planer sa menace dans l'air.

Les Serpentards s'en foutaient royalement. Réunis en rond autour de la bestiole qui lapait avec enthousiasme le fond d'un bol de lait, ils rivalisaient d'idées.

- Et si on le dressait à attaquer les Gryffondors?

- Et si on le dressait à se glisser dans les vestiaires de Quidditch et à bouffer les tenues des Gryffondors?

- Il faudrait des chiffons rouges et jaunes pour s'entraîner.

- On pourrait lui apprendre à venir nous prévenir quand Rusard est dans les parages?

- Ou à chaparder pour nous dans les cuisines?

- On pourrait lui faire porter des lettres d'amour?

- Ta gueule, Pansy.

- Et si on le lâchait dans la Volière?

- Ou parmi les Scroutts de Hagrid?

- Et si…

Draco réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient autant amusés.

Aussi fit-il profondément ennuyé quand, le petit-déjeuner terminé, le renard lui sauta des bras, fila par la grande porte, et disparut dans les labyrinthes de Poudlard, malgré (ou peut-être à cause de) les cris que poussèrent ses nouveaux maîtres. Draco jura. Il ne restait que dix minutes avant le début du prochain cours, dix minutes qu'il avait pensées employer à emmener la bestiole et la boucler dans la salle commune. Passant d'ennuyé à contrarié quand il réalisa que MacGonagall ne se priverait pas de le demander dans son bureau si l'animal faisait quoi que ce soit, il ravala sa mauvaise humeur et s'approcha du concierge.

- M. Rusard, j'ai un service à vous demander, s'adressa-t-il à l'homme d'une voix froide.

Une lueur malsaine brilla dans les yeux de ce dernier.

- Mon renard se promène quelque part dans le château. Si vous le rencontrez, pourriez-vous le récupérer et le déposer dans ma chambre. Mon père m'a laissé une jolie collection de chaînes et de menottes dont j'aimerais me débarrasser, ajouta-t-il avant que l'homme n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Peut-être connaîtriez-vous un acquéreur…?

- Pas de problèmes, M. Malefoy. Je vous le laisserai dans vos appartements si je le trouve, grommela Rusard.

Draco s'éloigna, essayant de ne pas imaginer les raisons pour lesquelles le concierge adorait tellement les chaînes et les menottes. Il ne _voulait pas_ savoir.

La journée se passa sans qu'il ne revoie la bestiole. Rusard n'en avait aperçu aucun signe de vie. Dommage, songea-t-il en se résignant à ne jamais la revoir. Il l'aurait bien lâchée sur Potter et Weasley. Après le dîner, il partit en direction des cachots de Serpentard, plus morose que jamais.

Sa chambre, petit privilège de Préfet en Chef, était située dans un couloir un peu à l'écart. Et une petite boule de fourrure rousse grattait à sa porte en poussant les couinements rageurs. Draco se demanda à peine comment il était possible qu'un renard ai repéré au beau milieu du plus grand château du monde la chambre d'un humain qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois le jour-même ni même pourquoi ledit animal était à présent propre, il le prit sous les pattes et fourra son nez dans son ventre tout doux. Le renard, avec un ronronnement, lui ébouriffa les cheveux à petits coups de pattes.

Ils s'endormirent roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre.

oOo

Harry était le seul encore dans la chambre (Les trois autres étaient partis en glosant sur l'absence du rouquin.) quand Ron revint au petit matin. Son ami abordait un visage immensément satisfait que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien – après tout, il avait abordé le même ces dernières semaines.

- Est-ce que je veux des détails? demanda Harry à voix haute. Non, je ne veux pas de détails.

- C'était fabuleux, souffla Ron, les yeux dans le vide, en se laissant tomber sur lit sans l'écouter. Il m'a gratouillé sous le ventre et derrière les oreilles et je n'avais _jamais_ rien ressenti d'aussi bon.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre, songea à son Maître des Potions en train de le gratouiller sous le ventre et derrière les oreilles, et gloussa.

- Mais quand même… se reprit-il. _Malefoy_?

- Tu peux parler, fit sobrement Ron.

Oui, bon, vu comme ça…

- C'est incroyable d'être un Animagus – sans parler d'être un Animagus papouillé, continua Ron d'une voix rêveuse. On entend tout, on sent tout, on voit tout, tout a plus de goût et tout paraît _grand_. J'ai pourchassé une sauterelle et c'était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux de toute ma vie, sur le moment.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Bon, on a cours dans cinq minutes, dit finalement Harry en saisissant ses affaires.

- Mmmmh.

- Si tu as un soir de libre, ajouta-t-il en souriant, un de ces quatres, je t'emmènerai dans les cachots, il y a des souris succulentes.

- D'accord, fit Ron d'un air intéressé.

oOo

Les journées se passaient ainsi: quand Draco se réveillait, le renard avait déjà disparu. Il ne l'apercevait pas de la journée et si, au départ, il s'inquiétait un peu des endroits où il pouvait traîner, il finit par s'en désintéresser, du moment que l'animal l'attendait devant sa porte quand il regagnait sa chambre le soir après manger. Ils passaient ensuite la soirée ensemble, soit à échanger des papouilles, soit à travailler – enfin, Draco travaillait, le renard perché sur le bureau regardant attentivement tout ce qu'il faisait. Puis ils s'endormaient bien au chaud.

Les autres Serpentard avaient d'abord protesté, prétendant qu'il se le réservait pour lui tout seul. Bon. Il se le _réservait_ pour lui tout seul. Et il les envoyait chier. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter d'un être vivant qui ne le saoulait pas de paroles, et qui ne le regardait ni avec mépris ni avec pitié. Et il _adorait_ les petits bruits contents que faisait la bestiole.

- Il te faudrait un nom, lui dit-il sérieusement un soir, environ une semaine après leur rencontre.

L'animal montra les dents.

- Foxxie? proposa Draco.

Il évita un coup de dents vicieux.

- Goupil? Pilou? Poil de Carotte?

La bête essaya de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Bon, on laisse tomber le nom, fit Draco en s'étranglant de rire. Pour l'instant… marmonna-t-il.

Il pouffa quand le renard dressa l'oreille et le fixa l'air de dire "Je t'ai parfaitement entendu, Ducon.".

La rumeur que Draco Malefoy s'était trouvé un animal de compagnie circula rapidement dans l'Ecole. Les regards qui le suivaient depuis la condamnation de Lucius se firent plus curieux et sympathiques. Quelques personnes vinrent même lui demander s'ils pouvaient voir le renard – et il les rembarra sèchement en leur disant qu'il ignorait lui-même où se trouvait la satanée bestiole la plupart du temps.

Dumbledore lui avait tapoté l'épaule, ses yeux scintillant plus que jamais.

Il s'attendait à ce que Granger se mette à pérorer sur la cruauté d'enfermer et d'asservir des animaux à l'origine sauvage, mais l'insupportable fille ne pipa mot, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Weasley et Potter, du diable s'il savait pourquoi, avaient l'air amusés en le regardait – ce qui l'enerrrrrrvait depuis toujours. Malheureusement, dès que Draco montrait un chiffon rouge à Foxxie en l'encourageant à le déchiqueter sauvagement, l'animal s'endormait. Tant pis.

Mais la réaction la plus étrange fut peut-être celle de Snape.

- Un renard, Draco? demanda-t-il un soir où le jeune homme était resté pour l'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle, dévastée par les derniers exploits de Londubat.

- Oui, et il passe ses journées à se balader partout, je ne le vois que le soir –

Draco se tut. Il devenait incroyablement bavard dès qu'il s'agissait de cette sale bête, réalisa-t-il.

- Oh. Je vois.

Quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme fit relever les yeux au jeune homme. Et là… Snape souriait. Enfin, il tentait de réprimer un sourire en pinçant les lèvres, mais Draco voyait clairement qu'il était amusé – il aurait peut-être même dit hilare, s'il n'avait parlé de Snape.

- Soit gentil avec lui, ajouta ce dernier en refermant la porte de la dernière armoire.

Draco trouva seulement à dire quelque chose comme "Hu", prit son sac, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait sortir quand un chat noir se glissa entre ses jambes à l'intérieur. Il y prêta à peine attention, partant vers sa chambre à grands pas.

oOo

Harry était étalé de tout son long sur le lit de son professeur de Potions. Ce dernier laissa sa main parcourir le ventre exposé, puis lui caressa le sommet du crâne. Harry ronronna et l'homme sourit.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aimes ça même sous forme humaine.

Harry se redressa, passa ses bras autour du cou de son maître, et l'embrassa.

- C'est à cause de tes mains, prononça-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine. Est-ce qu'on pourra faire ça sur le tapis, un jour? enchaîna-t-il tandis que leurs caresses se faisaient plus précises. J'adore m'y rouler en chat, j'aimerai essayer comme ça…

Après un long ébat torride sur le tapis, ils se retrouvèrent pelotonnés devant la cheminée, enroulés dans un couvertures.

- Il y a quand même des choses que je préfère te faire sous cette forme-là, fit paresseusement l'homme.

- Ah bon? bailla Harry.

- Et j'espère que Weasley sait ce qu'il fait, ajouta Snape sans changer de ton.

Harry se retransforma en chat et se frotta affectueusement contre lui.

- Tricheur, sourit Snape.

Harry aussi espérait foutrement que Ron savait ce qu'il faisait.

oOo

Trois couloirs plus loin, un renard et un Préfet dormaient.

oOo

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Deuxième

Ron tournait en rond dans la chambre. Harry regardait Ron.

Tes projets ne se déroulent pas comme tu l'entends? demanda le brun en retournant à son livre, _Potions avancées pour les nuls, les très très nuls_, par S. Snape.

Ron grogna. Harry en déduisit que le réponse à sa question devait être "non".

Les examens sont dans un mois, ajouta Ron au bout d'un moment de silence.

Ah, commenta Harry. En effet.

Le rouquin fit quelques tours de chambres en plus.

Je vais mettre en marche le plan deux, dit-il enfin.

Hon hon, fit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller courir après les lapins ce soir?

Si les lapins éditaient un journal, celui du lendemain matin aurait titré: "Avis urgent à la population: le Renard et le Chat psychopathes sont de retour!"

oOo

_Sorcière de deuxième zone,_

_Et alors?_

_N'ai-je pas moi aussi droit à l'amour,_

_L'amour,_

_L'amûûûûr!_

Deux semaines plutôt, Draco aurait sèchement intimé à Pansy de fermer sa grande gueule, et d'ainsi épargner à ses pauvres oreilles le récital – faux – du dernier succès des Bizzar Sisters, succès davantage dû, selon lui, à la bêtise des masses populaires qu'au réel talent de ce groupes de… de _choses_.

Mais ce jour-là, le soleil brillait, les examens s'annonçaient bien, le renard était perché sur le dossier de son fauteuil, observant la pile de livres entassée devant lui par-dessus son épaule, et Draco se retrouva à taper du pied en mesure.

En bon Malefoy, il se reprit immédiatement, vérifiant discrètement que personne dans la Salle Commune n'avait remarqué.

Son regard dériva vers la fenêtre, par laquelle le soleil brillait décidemment beaucoup. Comme le savent si bien faire les étudiants en période de révisions, il envoya tout balader, se redressa, s'étira, et se tourna vers le renard qui baillait, l'air endormi.

Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je vais faire un tour de balai, lui annonça-t-il.

La renard ne faisant pas mine de vouloir l'accompagner, il le laissa là.

La brise soufflait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que voler soit réellement agréable. Draco oublia un moment ses NEWTs, son père, son manoir vide, les Gryffondors, les Bizzar Sisters, et ferma les yeux voluptueusement.

Vlooooshhhh.

Un truc rouge passa près de son oreille droite. Un truc gryffondoresque. "_Pourquoiiiiiii?_" hurla l'esprit de Draco. Résigné, il se mit en devoir d'identifier la mouche qui venait de se poser dans son assiette.

Weasley, sixième du nom. Merveilleux.

Enfin, il y aurait pu y avoir pire, songea-t-il. Potter. Granger – quoique Granger n'était pas une folle de balais, avec celui qu'elle avait déjà dans le c… Ou MacGonagall. Ou pourquoi pas Dumbledore, sa robe violette au vent, dévoilant son caleçon décoré de Chocogrenouilles, une boîte de bonbons à la main – Draco secoua la tête et cessa de délirer. Weasley, donc. Bizarrement, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, _était_ que l'idée ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Malefoy!

Draco haussa un sourcil, et se prit un Souaffle en pleine tronche.

Il allait tuer le sale bâtard.

Quand il eut reprit control de son balai tourbillonnant qui l'entraînait vers une mort certaine et pelousesque, il fonça vers l'abruti – qui l'évita, avec un grand sourire.

Draco lui envoya rageusement le Souaffle dans l'estomac. Le Gryffondor resta un instant le souffle coupé, puis riposta. En dix-sept secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à jouer à "Je-t'envoie-le-balle-dans-la-gueule-pour-que-tu-tombes-de-ton-balai-bien-fait-pour-toi-pauvre-tâche" avec toute la hargne que procure la jeunesse.

C'était bien marrant, nota un coin de l'esprit de Draco.

Alors que, épuisés, ils s'étaient retrouvés au sol, et que Draco essayait d'assommer à coups de balai l'ennemi héréditaire tandis que son dernier lui agrippait les jambes pour le faire tomber, l'éclair frappa, le tonnerre gronda, la pluie tomba, et ils eurent le même cheminement de pensée génial et brillant, à savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se bagarrer dans le boue comme deux parfaites andouilles. Ils se contentèrent donc de courir comme des dératés en direction du vestiaire.

Là, comme les gens civilisés qu'ils étaient, ils échangèrent leurs premières paroles.

Non mais ça va _pas_ de me balancer ce truc dessus! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

S'en suivi une discussion animée, à la fin de laquelle, dignement et quelque peu couverts de bleus, ils s'exilèrent chacun à un bout du vestiaire pour ôter leurs affaires trempées.

Quelque chose clochait, et Draco s'acharnait à trouver quoi tout en fixant scrupuleusement son regard sur le mur. Ah. Il était presque en train de _s'amuser_.

Elle est rigolote ta tache de naissance, fit une voix curieuse dans son dos, et Draco faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Pas parce que Weasley lui adressait la parole soudainement. Pas parce qu'il devait, d'après ses paroles, être en train de le reluquer.

_Parce que cette foutue tache de naissance se trouvait sur sa fesse droite, bordel de merde!_

Yiiiiiiiiiiik!

Baff!

Sous le choc d'une lourde robe de Quidditch trempée sur sa figure, le Gryffondor tomba à la renverse, tandis qu'un Draco écarlate l'abreuvait d'injures. Draco avait dépassé l'indignation. Il allait buter le connard – dès qu'il aurait enfilé son caleçon. Il allait le dépecer, découpant lentement dans sa peau de fines lamelles qu'il donnerait aux nouvelles bestioles du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, il allait lui arracher ses bijoux de famille et les lui enfoncer dans tous les orifices qu'il trouverait, quitte à en faire d'autre, parce que _personne n'avait le droit de voir sa tache de naissance en forme de cœur!_

Prépare-toi à mourir, Weasley, siffla-t-il en s'approchant, d'une voix de tueur fou sous cocaïne.

L'ennemi ne bougea pas, immobile au sol, sous la lourde robe de Quidditch.

Weasley? lança-t-il d'une voix plus normale, mais toujours peu sympathique, en lui envoyant un coup de pied.

Toujours rien.

Weasley, par les couilles de Merlin! paniqua-t-il un petit peu plus.

Il arracha la cape. Le Gryffondor gisait, les yeux clos, inconscient. Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur le banc, tout proche, qui avait dû entrer récemment en contact avec une nuque de joueur de Quidditch. Voilà ce qui se passa à peu près alors dans son esprit:

/ Esprit de Draco Malefoy, 17 ans, Serpentard, 1m76, 67 kilos, puceau:

BORD DE PUT DE MER!

Chouette, il est mort.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE RACONTE, MOI! BIEN SUR QUE NON, PAS CHOUETTE!

Aaaaah, il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un!

Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant? – ouf, oui – mais s'il meurt pendant que je m'en vais? – qu'est-ce que je faiiiiiiiiiis!

OUVRE LES YEUX, TOI!

Il est mignon quand il dort.

C'EST MA FAUTE, C'EST MA FAUUUUTE! JE VEUX PAS ALLER A AZKABAN, JE VEUX PAS REJOINDRE PAPAAAA!

Bon, je vais le réanimer.

…

Comment on réanime quelqu'un?

Bouche-à-bouche.

Bweeeaaaaah…

Et puis le bouche-à-bouche, c'est pour les noyés.

…

Ou les incendiés, je sais plus.

Les crises cardiaques?

J'aurais dû suivre les cours de premiers secours en option en quatrième année.

JE VEUX PAS QU'IL CREEEEEEVE ICIIII DANS MES BRAAAAS! J'ai un avenir, quoi!

Bouche-à-bouche/

Et ainsi, Draco Malefoy s'inclina, nota que Ron Weasley avait bonne haleine, et l'embrassa.

Lui fit du bouche-à-bouche, pardon.

Intérieurement, Ron Weasley ricana.

oOo

Le 29 mai.

Cher Journal,

Le plan 2 s'est déroulé à merveille. Quand j'ai fait semblant de reprendre connaissance, j'étais complètement nu et il avait de grands yeux brillants d'espoir. (Note: penser à emprunter son appareil photo à Crivey un de ces jours.) Après, il m'a mis une claque, mais je crois que c'était davantage pour vérifier que j'allais bien que pour des raisons d'animosité personnelle. La preuve, il m'a serré à m'étouffer un bref instant avant de s'écarter brusquement d'un air gêné. Gniark. J'ai joué le parfait idiot et lui ai demandé ce qui s'étai passé. Ses paroles ont été, je crois: "Tu t'es assommé comme le pauvre abruti que tu es, gryffondork.", puis il a embarqué ses affaires et a quitté les vestiaires.

Par conséquent, il a dû se trimballer à moitié nu sous la pluie.

Je l'ai recroisé plus tard dans la journée, et il a regardé droit devant lui comme si je n'existais pas. La seule différence de ce comportement par rapport à celui des années précédents, c'est qu'il avait le visage écarlate. Fuh fuh.

Il me reste à mettre quelques détails au point dans le plan 3 avant de le mettre en marche.

J'y vais, j'ai promis à Harry d'aller terroriser Miss Teigne avant lui avant de rejoindre Draco.

Il faudra que je pense à réviser, aussi. Il est impossible de lire les cours de Draco par-dessus son épaule, il écrit trop mal.

oOo

Draco s'affala sur son lit et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas essayer de mourir accidentellement, là-maintenant. Il avait eu l'impression de resplendir comme une tomate trop mûre toute la journée. Weasley avait vu – _regardé_ – ses fesses, et lui il… il l'avait _embrassé_!

Pauvre couillon, songea-t-il sans savoir à qui il s'adressait vraiment.

Ses lèvres étaient souillées à jamais, tenta-t-il de s'auto persuader. Peut-être devrait-il retourner se laver les dents pour la 16ème fois de la journée? Quant à son postérieur…

Un poids atterrit sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Guyark!

Il se retourna; une boule de poils roux le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

Foxxie, console-moi! brama-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant à l'étouffer.

La bestiole lui fila quelques coups de griffes asphyxiants et bien sentis, et il relâcha un peu son étreinte. Le renard lui donna un petit coup de museau, et Draco soupira.

Puis éternua.

En plus, à courir à poil sous l'averse, il avait attrapé un rhume.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Troisième

oOoOoOo

Le Renard et le Furet.

oOoOoOo

" Le 4 Juin,

Cher Journal,

Je suis bien ennuyé. Je comptais mettre aujourd'hui en branle le plan 3, à savoir "écoute-Malfoy-je-sais-qu'on-s'est-pas-toujours-bien-entendus-mais-aujourd'hui-je-regrette-vraiment-et-je-pense-qu'on-pourrait-être-amis-non-non-je-ne-me-moque-pas-regarde-mes-yeux-ne-vois-tu-pas-qu'ils-sont-remplis-de-sincérité-et-ne-confiance-?-nonpasleCruciatusaaaaaaargh-je-souffre-oh-ce-n'est-pas-grave-aide-moi-juste-à-aller-jusqu'à-l'infirmerie-mais-non-je-ne-t'en-veux-pas-on-est-amis-non-?-oui-c'est-ça-porte-moi-donc-dans-tes-bras-musclés" – je sais, un peu simpliste, mais je commence à être sérieusement à court d'imagination – _mais cet abruti s'absente pour le week-end_! Visiblement, il a des affaires familiales à régler. Et moi, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Que faire, que faire…

…

Hin hin hin."

oOo

- Tu comptes vraiment l'emmener? demanda Pansy d'un air sceptique.

Draco ne lui avoua pas qu'il avait craqué sur le regard larmoyant qu'avait levé sur lui le renard, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour deux jours. Il se contenta d'arracher son pull favori à la bête qui était en train de le boulotter, et de le fourrer dans sa valise (le pull, pas la bête).

Pansy eut un reniflement distingué.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il risque de vomir en sortant de la cheminée… Et ta mère ne va _certainement pas_ apprécier.

- Pansy, la ferme, fit-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne voulait.

L'adolescente eut l'intelligence d'abandonner le sujet – quoique, même un Scroutt aurait senti la menace dans la voix du blond – et à la place se colla contre son dos.

- Tu vas me manqueeeer, susurra-t-elle dans ce qu'elle devait penser être un ton voluptueux. Je ne peux attendre ton retour…

- Pansy, je ne suis même pas encore parti, soupira-t-il.

- Draco, feula-t-elle en le saisissant par les épaules et en le forçant à se tourner vers elle avec autant de délicatesse et de persuasion qu'une trolle en rut – l'adolescent déglutit -, Draco, embrasse-moaaAAIIIE!

Avec de grands gestes de bras, elle essaya tant bien que mal de projeter le renard qui s'accrochait de toutes ses dents à ses doigts, et il fallut que Draco intervienne pour que l'animal daigne enfin lâcher prise. Une fois qu'elle eu quitter la pièce en chouinant, il lui tapota la tête.

- A présent, c'est à vie, à la mort, vieux frère, fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

Le renard lui lécha joyeusement la main.

oOo

"Le 4 Juin, plus tard.

Cher journal,

Il va falloir que je trouve le moyen de lui annoncer que Pansy fait des choses derrière son dos avec Blaise Zabini.

Mais non, je ne cafte pas. Tout le monde le sait, à part lui. C'est la vérité pure et vraie.

Et puis ça m'arrange bien.

Bon, je vais me coucher, je part tôt demain matin…"

oOo

Tout était prêt.

Son balais était soigneusement déposé sur sa valise, devant la cheminée. La Poudre de Cheminette n'attendait que d'être utilisée.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le tapis, saisit le renard sous les pattes, et le leva à hauteur de son visage.

- Ecoute, fit-il d'un ton incertain, il va falloir mettre quelques petites choses au point. Tout d'abord, et c'est une priorité absolue, il est interdit de mâchouiller les coussins du canapé. Ensuite, pour plus de sécurité, ne t'avise pas de mordiller les mollets de la grande dame blonde qui sera là, qui n'aime pas outre mesure les animaux, et qui s'avère être ma mère. Ensuite…

oOo

- Mon petit Draco, enfin te voilà – IIIIIIIIIIIIIK MAIS QUELLE HORRIBLE BETE LACHE CA TOUT DE SUIIIITE!

oOo

- Ca ne s'est pas passé si mal que ça, fit un peu plus tard Draco, installé sur son lit, d'un ton pensif. Après tout, elle a juste essayé de te jeter un Avada Kedavra – arrête de claquer des dents, c'est désagréable – avant de te poursuivre dans toute la maison, puis de faire une crise d'hystérie en appelant Lord Voldemort à son aide. Après ça, tous les elfes de maisons se sont mis de la partie, mais honnêtement, quelle idée de grimper sur le lustre et de t'y emmêler, et pour terminer, j'ai juste dû promettre de t'emmener faire vacciner contre la rage.

Le renard, blottit contre lui, tremblotant, émit un gémissement plaintif.

- Et en plus, je parie que tu déteste les piqûres…

oOo

Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans l'immense lit à baldaquin.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Draco s'habilla pour faire face aux hommes de loi qui géraient ses biens "dans le but de servir au mieux ses intérêts". Il enfila ses plus belles robes, les mêmes, à quelques retouches près, que celles que portait son père, coiffa soigneusement ses cheveux, jeta un coup d'œil à son miroir et quitta la pièce.

La porte se rouvrit dix secondes après, le propriétaire des lieux réapparut, évita l'assaut vengeur de l'animal abandonné, le saisit dans ses bras et ressortit.

Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers, remonta un interminable couloir sans se presser, et arriva devant une lourde porte de chêne. Il y colla prudemment l'oreille, eut un sourire satisfait, et s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un tableau voisin, grattant distraitement l'oreille d'un renard aux anges.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se redirigea vers la porte qu'il poussa sans hésiter.

Les trois hommes dans la pièce sursautèrent légèrement.

- Messieurs, veuillez excuser mon retard, fit-il d'un ton suave en s'avançant droit au centre de la pièce. Maître Jeuteuplux… fit-il avec un signe de tête. Maître Meurais… Maître La Tête… Oh, navré, Maître, laissez-moi appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il vous apporte une chaise… fit-il d'une voix ronronnante.

Son regard charriait des vents polaires.

L'homme ventripotent hésita, puis abandonna le grand fauteuil de velours pour aller occuper un des sièges plus humbles de l'autre côté du bureau qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Draco s'y installa sans mot dire, laissant le renard sauter à terre.

- Bien. (Il se redressa et sourit.) Je vous écoutent, Messieurs.

Maîtres Jeuteuplux, Meurais et La Tête étaient des hommes expérimentés. Ils avaient survécus pendant au moins cinquante ans, dont trente à traiter les affaires Malefoy. Un simple sourire n'allait pas leur faire peur.

- Voici les comptes-rendus de ce dernier semestre, fit La Tête en déposant d'un air impassible une montagne de papiers devant le jeune homme. Malgré… l'absence de votre père, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour mener à bien vos affaires…

"Et ce dans le but de servir au mieux vos intérêts…" songea Draco.

- … et ce dans le but de servir au mieux vos intérêts. Bien entendu, même vous devez vous rendre compte que son emprisonnement n'a pas été des plus positif concernant la gestion de ses biens, et –

- Pourquoi "même moi"?

L'homme s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan.

- Je vous demande pardon? fit-il lentement.

- J'ai demandé, pourquoi avez-vous précisé que "même moi" devait comprendre, répéta Draco avec un sourire charmant. Oh, laissez –tombez, continuez, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de main.

L'homme le scruta un instant, puis reprit sa litanie.

- … en conséquence de quoi, conclut-il au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, j'ai plusieurs arrangements à vous conseiller.

- Je vous en prie, fit Draco qui le suivait avec un air d'attention ravi.

- Tout d'abord, concernant nos investissement dans la vente d'ingrédients rares, le marché retombe doucement après la guerre, et il serait bon de liquider vos affaires. Au contraire, investissez davantage les produits de luxe et d'agréments: les gens ont envie de se faire plaisir. Et il y a le problème de votre mère. Nous avons songé, étant donné son… hum… état, qu'elle serait au mieux dans un établissement parfaitement adapté à ses besoins, parmi des gens compétents et aux petits soins pour elle. Tout ceci dans le but de servir au mieux ses intérêts, bien entendu.

Draco posa ses mains sur la table et se redressa lentement, toujours sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous remercie, messieurs. Vous pouvez sortir. Je vous ferez parvenir vos indemnités dès que possible.

Il y eu un grand silence, tandis qu'il inspectait ses ongles avec le même air concentré que celui avec lequel il avait écouté l'homme de loi.

- Je vous demande par –

- Vous êtes virés, coupa sèchement et simplement Draco. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir vos sales têtes. (Et comme les trois hommes ne bougeaient pas:) Foxxie, attaque.

Le renard s'avança avec un grondement menaçant et beaucoup de bave aux lèvres.

- Vous croyez vraiment nous impressionner avec cet bestio –

- Oh là là, il faut vraiment que je te fasse vacciner, toi, fit tendrement Draco en direction de ladite bestiole.

Les trois sorciers détalèrent.

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, hurla La Tête depuis le couloir. Vous n'êtes qu'un arrogant morveux!

- Oui, mais je suis majeur depuis… (Draco consulta sa montre.)… sept minutes! répondit-il du pas de la porte.

Il y eu encore un bruit de cavalcade, puis le renard revint en trottinant, un bout de tissu mauve entre les dents, l'air faraud.

- Ca te dit une aile de poulet fumé? proposa Draco en s'accroupissant.

oOo

Perché au bord du lit, Ron contemplait son hôte.

Pendant presque sept années, lui et Malefoy s'étaient tapé sur la tronche à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Mais récemment, Ron avait réalisé une chose: il _aimait_ emmerder le blond. Le Serpentard n'était à proprement parler mauvais, il était simplement mal – très mal – éduqué, et sur ses gardes. Toujours sur ses gardes. Et puis, quelques mois auparavant, tout s'était terminé, Voldemort avait été vaincu, Lucius Malefoy enfermé sans que le reste de sa famille ne soit inquiétée, et Draco n'avait plus eu de raison d'être sur ses gardes. Et il s'était détendu, et Ron avait trouvé hilarant de le faire tourner en bourrique en sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de raison pour que tout soit pris au sérieux.

En y repensant, il avait de la chance. D'autres que Draco auraient pu choisir la colère, le ressentiment. Mais visiblement, Draco n'avait jamais adoré son père, ou s'il l'avait fait, il avait réalisé avec beaucoup de bon sens qu'il se trompait complètement. Ron avait vite appris que le blond pouvait se révéler d'un pragmatisme incroyable.

Et maintenant, Draco Malefoy dormait devant lui, les cheveux en bataille, cramponné à son oreiller. Et Ron avait très envie de choses malhonnêtes envers en tranquille dormeur.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

Draco eut juste un soupir et bougea un peu dans son sommeil.

Ron hésita. Si sa conscience lui intimait qu'il était hors de question d'abuser dans son sommeil de la personne sur qui il dirigeait de profonds sentiments, et que de toutes façons, Draco ne manquerait pas de se réveiller et de le tuer sur le champs – dans le meilleur des cas – une autre partie de son esprit, ou plutôt de son anatomie, lui faisait remarquer qu'une telle chance ne se représenterait pas, que Draco semblait épuisé après la journée, et qu'il pourrait bien lui faire un petit cadeau d'anniversaire tout de même…

Ron resta un long moment à fixer l'obscurité de la chambre. Puis il prit sa baguette.

oOo

Draco ouvrit les yeux, un sourire niais aux lèvres. Il se sentait très bien. Très très bien. Le fait qu'une jolie érection matinale se dessinât sous le drap ne le gêna même pas. Au contraire.

- Mais quel rêve con…

Le renard, roulé en boule a ses pieds, relava la tête, se redressa, s'étira en baillant puis vint lui lécher le nez.

- Tu me chatouille, râla Draco en riant.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Il était majeur, en possession de tous ses biens et d'une mère un peu dérangée mais aimante, il avait bientôt terminé ses études et il venait de rêver que son pire ennemi gryffondoresque, Ron Weasley, venait de passer une bonne partie de la nuit à lui rouler des patins en lui souhaitant d'une voix voluptueuse un bon anniversaire.

Tout allait très bien.

Heureusement, Draco avait un jour décidé de ne jamais remettre en cause sa santé mentale. Sinon, il se fût posé quelques questions.

- Dommage que ce se soit arrêté là, gloussa-t-il en grattouillant le ventre de l'animal, qui ronronna comme un Nimbus 2003.

Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il sorti du lit et parti vers la salle de bain en sifflotant, sans réaliser que son bas de pyjama avait d'une façon inconnue terminé en boule sur le tapis.

oOo

Le lundi matin, quand Harry se réveilla, Ron ronflait dans son lit. Il le secoua sans ménagements jusqu'à ce que son ami daigne ouvrir les yeux.

- Gnnnheinquoi?

- Alors? C'était bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- ………………………….. commère.

- Ron, fit d'un ton faussement menaçant le brun, je ne te lâcherai pas de toutes façons.

- …

- Alors?

- … merci pour le sort de Profond Sommeil.

oOo

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Quatrième

oOoOoOo

Le Renard et le Furet.

oOoOoOo

- Foxxie? FOXXIE!

Draco, planté au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, eut un claquement de langue irrité.

- Un problème, Draco? fit Blaise en s'approchant de lui.

- Je voulais emmenez Foxxie dans le parc, pour réviser un peu, marmonna le blond en regardant autour de lui.

- Pas vu, fit son camarade en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Pansy?

- Mmmmh… tu crois qu'elle me laisserait réviser? fit Draco en s'éloignant.

- Non, je ne pense pas, murmura Blaise, trop bas pour être entendu, avec un grand sourire.

oOo

Foxxie, en l'occurrence, avait réalisé quelques heures plus tôt qu'il ne lui restait que deux semaines à passer avec son maître. La famille Weasley n'accepterait pas comme excuse valable pour deux mois d'absence qu'il aille passer les vacances en tant qu'animal domestique d'un Malefoy. Il avait vaguement caressé l'idée de disparaître et de terminer sa vie comme canidé roux, mais, outre qu'un renard ne vit que quelques années et que sa famille et ses amis lui manqueraient un peu, il avait de plus la ferme intention d'intenter avec la blond des contacts un petit peu plus poussé que le gratouillement de ventre.

Ron Weasley, après avoir entendu la décision du Serpentard concernant son emploi du temps de l'après-midi, s'était donc empressé de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, de s'y retransformer, d'empoigner un ou deux livres de cours, et de courir jusqu'à l'endroit préféré de Draco, une petite clairière paisible et idyllique et loin de toutes les Pansys de la terre en bordure de la Forêt Interdite.

En arrivant en vue du grand arbre au pied duquel il était certain de trouver une certaine personne, il ne se posa pas de questions sur ce qu'il allait faire ou dire et continua; les questions, souvent, ça fait réfléchir, et réfléchir ce n'est pas bon dans tous les cas.

Prenons l'air étonné, songea-t-il quand le blond leva les yeux vers lui.

- Oh, tiens, Malefoy, fit-il avec une absolue mauvaise foi et de grands yeux innocents. (Puis, avant que le Serpentard, dont les yeux s'étaient faits méfiants, ne puisse le rembarrer: ) C'est vrai que c'est calme ici, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe aussi pour réviser?

Sa voix était l'incarnation de la camaraderie et de la sincérité. Draco sembla perdre momentanément la sienne, de quoi il ressortit que Ron fit semblant de prendre son silence pour un accord et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Puis il ouvrit son livre de Potions et, sans un mot, commença à observer les enluminures du sommaire avec sérieux et attention. Il n'allait pas _vraiment_ le lire, non plus.

Il en était à deux cent soixante et une secondes dans sa tête quand un semblant de communication s'établit enfin.

- Alors… heu… tu es prêt pour les examens?

Ron releva la tête. Draco, l'air prodigieusement intéressé par une petite branche cassée qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, avait l'air nonchalant de celui qui se sent horriblement mal à l'aise et veut le cacher à tous prix.

- Pas du tout! répondit joyeusement le Gryffondor. Et toi?

Les coins de la bouche de l'adolescent se relevèrent légèrement.

- Pas mieux, je suppose.

La situation était incroyablement bizarre. Il ne manquait que Voldemort et un service à thé. Le silence retomba. Ron regarda un moment une chenille occupée à escalader le tronc de l'arbre, défroissa une des pages de son bouquin, puis, parce qu'il était Ron, ouvrit la bouche avant même d'avoir tourné une seule fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Et comme va ta petite tâche de naissance?

Le résultat fut immédiat. Le blond lui jeta un regard haineux en se redressant.

- Tu es bien content! Tu en a parlé à tous tes petits amis! C'est bien toujours comme ça, hein! Et tu mijotes quoi maintenant comme petit coup fourré! Je suppose que Potter et Granger sont planqués quelque part pas loin! Il serait peut-être temps de GRANDIR, Weasley!

Et sur ses bons mots, il partit à grands pas, laissant un Ron tout con.

oOo

Draco referma la porte de la salle commune avec un geste rageur. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de simplement penser qu'un membre de la Potter's band pourrait l'aborder sans arrière-pensée? Weasley, qui plus est! Il était réellement en train de traverser une crise de naïveté inquiétante.

Il chercha Foxxie des yeux, mais fut interrompu par l'approche fracassante d'une Parkinson dans toute sa splendeur.

- Draco! Où étais-tu donc passé? roucoula-t-elle.

- Oh, lâche-moi! répondit-il sèchement.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, interdite, puis eut un sourire dégoulinant.

- Allons, Draco, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Tu peux tout me raconter tu sais? Je ne suis là que pour toi, ronronna-t-elle en tentant une approche pieuvresque de sa pauvre proie.

La pauvre proie la rembarra en beauté.

- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est qu'une gourde me fait perpétuellement du rentre-dedans alors qu'elle fricote avec pas mal de monde en même temps, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Alors ôte-toi de la tête l'idée que je vais t'épouser un jour, et retourne voir Blaise qui ne demande que ça.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent, puis se durcirent, et elle fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

Draco se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Il ne _détestait_ pas Pansy. Mais c'était sans doute une bonne chose de faite. Bon. Il avait perdu sa fiancée de toujours, mais pire que ça il avait perdu son renard. C'était surtout le deuxième qui se tourmentait.

- Foxxie, chantonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux pour regarder sous le fauteuil.

oOo

Ron errait tel une âme en peine dans les couloirs. Il se sentait si bête. L'était-il vraiment? L'avait-il toujours été? Serait-ce une bonne chose que se suicider afin de débarrasser la planète d'une créature aussi stupide?

Il en était à ce joyeux état d'esprit quand des éclats de voix se firent entendre au détour d'un couloir. Tiens, pensa-t-il en les reconnaissant, et s'il allait se fritter avec quelques Serpentards histoire de se changer les idées? Puis l'image de Draco et son "Il serait peut-être temps de grandir, Weasley" traversèrent son esprit. Ouais. Grandir un peu.

- Je te dis qu'il m'a larguée! sanglotait une voix proche de l'hystérie.

- Pansy, il n'a jamais été avec toi, répliquait doucement une voix plus calme. Tu savais très bien que c'était un mariage arrangé. Il ne te déteste pas, mais il ne voudra jamais se marier avec toi.

Les pleurs se calmèrent un peu.

- Je crois que je devrais m'y faire, dit la Serpentard d'une voix misérable.

- Voilà. Pourquoi tu ne m'épouses pas, à la place? plaisanta Zabini, mais Ron pouvait presque sentir une note sérieuse dans ses paroles.

- Mmh… (Un reniflement.) Tu n'as pas de château, rit doucement Parkinson.

- Oui, mais je suis super-gentil.

- C'est vrai…

Ron se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de s'éloigner avec toute la discrétion du monde, mais il entendit encore une dernière phrase.

- Et que Draco aille au diable, avec son pauvre complexe sur sa tâche de naissance!

Ho.

oOo

Bon nombre d'élèves – féminines et masculins – avaient un secret petit bonheur matinal : observer Draco Malefoy prendre son petit déjeuner. Déjà impeccablement coiffé, se tartinant ses toasts avec un air impassible, insensible au chaos environnant, le Serpentard était l'incarnation de la classe.

La vérité, c'est qu'il était encore totalement dans le brouillard.

Il lui fallut donc, ce matin-là, cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser qu'une enveloppe était appuyée contre son bol de café – d'autant plus que Foxxie n'était toujours pas réapparut et qu'il commençait à se faire du mouron. Une erreur semblait peut probable, étant donné que ce la faisait six ans et un peu plus de neuf mois qu'il prenait la même place à table tous les matin, au point qu'on avait finit par graver son nom en lettres dorées sur le banc (Draco mangeait donc trois fois par jours en s'asseyant sur son auguste nom de famille). Haussant légèrement un sourcil, performance exceptionnelle quand on connaissait son allant du matin, le blond se saisit du parchemin.

_Moi, Ron Weasley, certifie être un abruti de première et ne pas savoir fermer ma grande gueule. Si j'avais eu connaissance du complexe qu'éprouvait Draco Malefoy à l'égard de sa tâche de naissance en forme de cœur, je ne me serait pas permis de revenir sur le sujet. Je le prie donc d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses._

_Ci-joint un coupon gratuit lui permettant de me coller une torgnole la prochaine fois qu'il me croisera._

_Signé : Ron Weasley._

Draco fixa longuement la lettre, hésitant entre une hilarité maladive et un sentiment de pitié pour le pauvre hère. Weasley était soit un être d'une sensibilité extraordinaire, soit un crétin fini. Malheureusement, le dernier cas semblait plus probable.

oOo

Ron tourna en rond toute la journée, cherchant à croiser "par hasard" un certain Serpentard blond. Malheureusement les dieux semblaient contre lui, et il se retrouva dans la soirée à se morfondre dans la salle commune avec Harry et Hermione (qui étaient ses amis, certes, mais bon…).

- Peut-être que si je me mettais des oreilles et une queue de renard, et que j'allais le retrouver… marmonna-il.

- Mauvaise idée, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Et si je me contentais de me jeter sur lui pour lui rouler un palot?

- Non.

- Je pourrais lui offrir un gros bouquer anonyme?

- Ca t'avancerait à quoi?

- J'ai une idée : tu fais semblant de l'agresser et moi je viens à son secours!

- Ron? Nous sommes amis, tu te rappelles?

Hermione reposa la plume avec laquelle elle écrivait furieusement, les yeux bizarrement brillants.

- Mais on peut broder sur cette idée…

- C'est vraiment gentil les enfants! cria Hagrid du pas de sa porte en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main. Crokdur avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne balade.

Les trois adolescents, tractés par la bête, lui adressèrent un sourire crispé.

- Bon, reprit Harry avec l'air d'un membre de conseil de guerre. C'est l'heure où Serpentard termine son entraînement de Quidditch.

- Et d'après le rumeur, continua Hermione, le prince Draco aime disposer des douches à lui seul et sort toujours le dernier.

- Donc… conclurent-ils en chœur.

Ils placèrent la laisse dans les mains de Ron et lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

- Bon courage!

oOo

Draco sortit du vestiaire et en verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette. La séance avait été plutôt intense et il se sentait agréablement exténué. Un câlin avec Foxxie avant de dormir, et au lit!

Si Foxxie était revenu. Son humeur retomba un peu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment la bête monstrueuse qui fonçait sur lui. Le choc fut colossal et l'envoya boulet au sol. Puis l'animal se jeta sur lui avec un grognement à glacer le cœur et… le lécha avec moulte salivation.

- Yyyeeerrrk!

Ses mouvement affolés ne semblèrent hélas pas efficaces, et il succombait déjà à la puanteur du chien de Hagrid quand une voix résonna dans son esprit défaillant.

- Crokdur! Ca suffit! Couché, vilain chien!

Deux bras solides se nouèrent autour du cou de molosse et l'écartèrent du pauvre jouvenceau en détresse.

- Malefoy? Ca va?

Draco papillonna des yeux. Weasley, un air inquiet sur le visage, était penché sur lui, repoussant fermement la gueule d'un Crokdur affectueusement bavant.

- Ca… ça va. Ca m'a surpris, balbutia-t-il.

Le soleil couchant formait une auréole de feu dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et…

Draco se gifla mentalement : non mais ça n'allait pas non?

- Je te remercie, reprit-il plus dignement en se redressant.

- Oh, c'est Hagrid qui m'avait demandé de le chercher, répondit le rouquin en s'asseyant tout naturellement dans l'herbe face à lui. (Le chien, voyant que personne ne semblait disposer à jouer avec lui, partit à la poursuite d'un papillon voisin.) Je… (L'ennemi héréditaire s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air embarrassé.) … mmh je suis désolé pour hier, c'était juste pour, euh, plaisanter un peu, je ne suis pas très diplomate comme tu peux le voir, termina-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Draco hallucinait. Soir Weasley était sincèrement amical, soit c'était le plus grand coup monté du siècle.

Mais non, Weasley était incapable d'imaginer une entourloupe allant aussi loin.

- C'est pas grave, s'entendit-il répondre. Et puis je t'ai balancé quelques trucs pas sympas…

Mais mais mais mais mais _qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire!_

- Oh. (Une expression rassurée et joyeuse envahit le visage de son vis-à-vis.) Non, tu avais raison, c'est vrai que je me suis souvent comporté de façon puérile envers toi…

Mais ils se faisaient quoi, là, un remake de la _Mélodie du Bonheur_?

- C'est pas grave, fit Draco avec un geste de la main. En tous cas, tu as le trucs avec les animaux, fit-il en désignant Crokdur.

- Oh, non, c'est juste que je le connais un peu…C'est plutôt Harry, y'a qu'à voir avec les Hippogriffes en troisième année…

- Mmmh…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

- Je peux te poser une question? demanda tout à coup Draco.

- Pas de problèmes.

La situation était irréelle.

- Tu n'en as jamais eu marre de vivre dans l'ombre de Potter?

Un instant, il crut que Weasley allait se lever et partir sans rien dire – dans le meilleur des cas. Le Gryffondor arracha pensivement un brin d'herbe.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais maintenant… je me dis que je préfère être à ma place qu'à la sienne, dit-il tranquillement en plongeant ses yeux dans le siens.

Troooop classe, songea vaguement Draco.

oOo

Ron fit un dernier signe au Serpentard. Et commença à courir dès que celui-ci fut hors de vue.

S'il voulait arriver à la chambre commune de Serpentard avant que le blond ne se soit tranquillement enfermé dans sa chambre de Préfet en Chef, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Il venait finalement de s'enfiler un escalier particulièrement raide et long et de déboucher dans le dernier couloir quand l'objet de ses pensées apparut à l'autre bout, heureusement les yeux fixés au sol. Là où Ron se tenait une dixième de secondes plus tôt gambadait à présent un joyeux petit renard.

- Foxxie!

Draco le prit dans ses bras.

- Où était-tu passé? fit-il d'un ton de reproche affectueux en lui gratouillant la tête. Allez, viens là, j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter…

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Cinquième

oOoOoOo

Le Renard et le Furet.

oOoOoOo

Une semaine.

Ron se mordilla nerveusement un ongle. Il lui arrivait d'être stupide – disons, un peu _simple_ – mais il était réaliste. En une semaine, il n'aurait jamais le temps 1. d'approfondir un début de relation civile avec Draco Malefoy, 2. lui avouer qu'il lui plaisait bien depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et 3. lui révéler que Foxxy n'était pas réellement un gentil petit renard mais un Gryffondor perfide qui en profitait pour le mater sous la douche. La troisième étape, surtout, risquait d'être meurtrière.

Il s'imposait donc de trouver une solution pour parvenir à revoir le blondinet après la fin de l'année. Il fallait que _Malefoy_ ait envie de le revoir après la fin de l'année. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui les rapprocherait au point qu'ils envisagent de se revoir avec plaisir et impatience (ce qui était déjà acquis pour Ron, mais Malefoy ne devait pas le savoir).

Il était plutôt satisfait du cheminement de ses réflexions, et allait s'atteler à l'étape suivante – "oui mais quoi?" – quand Harry pénétra brusquement dans leur chambre, courut jusqu'à son lit, et referma les rideaux du baldaquin autour de lui. Puis commença à pleurer.

Ron referma sa bouche, reposa la plume avec laquelle il jouait, se lava et s'avança vers le lit d'un pas hésitant.

- Harry? fit-il en écartant légèrement le lourd tissu bordeaux.

- JE LE DETESTE! hurla son ami en donnant un coup de poing a son pauvre oreiller qui n'avait rien demandé.

Après un quart d'heures d'explications entrecoupées de sanglots et de cris de haine, Harry se calma légèrement et Ron se gratta maladroitement le nez.

- Donc, pour résumer, Snape t'a largué?

Harry le regarda sans rien dire, puis ses yeux déjà rougis s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes, et il se remit à hurler, pleurer, et jurer.

Dix autres minutes plus tard, il reniflait doucement tandis que Ron lui tapotait doucement le dos.

- Il a dit, snirf, que j'allais partir et avoir plein de choses à faire et à découvrir et que j'aurai plus le temps et que ça serait compliqué avec lui ici et qu'il était hors de question que ça devienne officiel comme il était un Mangemort sniirrrf et que ça serait plus intelligent d'en rester là et que je l'oublierai bien assez vite et qu'il avait passé un moment très agréable et qu'il me souhaitait une bonne continuation au revoir monsieur Potter.

Ron était partagé entre l'envie de dire que Snape avait raison, et que Snape était un parfait enfoiré. Il fit ce qu'il faisait dans les cas critiques, il songea à ce qu'aurait fait Hermione.

- Et tu penses qu'il était sincère?

- Je sais paaas – si j'étais sûr que oui je pourrais le frapper un bon coup et déprimer quelques années et repartir, et si j'était sûr que non je pourrais le traiter d'idiot et le renverser dans le canapé le plus proche (Ron fit la grimace), mais je ne sais absolument pas et il ne me laissera pas lui reparler en privé et et et (il fixa Ron dans les yeux) le simple fait qu'il m'ait dit _ça_ fait horriblement mal, parce que ça veut dire que soit je lui suis totalement indifférent, soit il pense que je suis encore un gamin incapable de juger par lui-même ce qui est bon pour moi. Tu comprends?

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Harry se frotta les yeux.

- Tu pourrais me laisser seul?

- Bien sûr.

Avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce, Harry, d'une voix étouffée par les rideaux, le remercia. Ron sortit pensivement.

Ron détestait Snape – enfin, il ne l'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais il devait lui reconnaître, après l'avoir vu travailler au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix, que l'homme réfléchissait toujours soigneusement avant d'agir, et assumait pleinement les conséquences de ses actes. Généralement. Harry avait toujours été une sorte d'exception, d'abord pendant les cinq années où Snape avait partialement passé ses nerfs sur lui, puis à présent. Cependant, ce n'était dans le genre de Snape de décider sur un coup de tête d'avoir une relation avec un élève qu'il avait toujours détesté, pour le jeter quelques mois après. Enfin si, c'était parfaitement dans son genre, mais il en aurait profité pour terminer d'achever Harry, et ce n'avait pas été le cas. Ou alors il avait eu des remords. Mais Snape était honnête et il l'aurait avoué à Harry, même en prenant un ton hautain et pas repentant pour deux sous. Non, c'était là que tout clochait, c'était que Snape lui avait sorti des bobards qui sonnaient atrocement faux.

Une seule conclusion possible : Snape était un handicapé du sentiment qui se dépréciait lui-même et songeait que Harry serait bien plus heureux sans lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec l'idée, répondit Hermione après un instant de réflexion.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas trahir Harry que de tout raconter à Hermione. Hermione était Hermione.

- Enfin, je veux dire, continua-t-elle, c'est assez difficile à croire, mais cet esprit de sacrifice c'est typiquement lui. (Hermione aussi avait reconsidéré beaucoup de choses après quelques années dans l'Ordre. Même si elle aussi, par habitude, continuait à le détester. Ce qui était devenu plus difficile depuis qu'il était avec Harry, certes. La vie est complexe.) Il est toujours bizarre dès qu'il s'agit de Harry. C'est peut-être une sorte d'autopunition aussi.

Hermione entrait l'année suivante à l'Académie de psychomagie et Ron pensait qu'elle y réussirait très bien.

- On fait quoi, alors? la coupa-t-il.

- Aucune idée. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Ron s'éloigna. Il n'était pas aidé. Hermione avait toujours été un peu trop froide et logique. Vivement qu'elle tombe amoureuse, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Il songea aux problèmes de Harry. Puis il songea à ses problèmes. Puis il eut une idée. Il se demanda s'il était un génie ou un abruti complet. Peut-être entre les deux.

oOo

_- Qui_ veut me voir?

Draco fit de son mieux pour réprimer son ébahissement.

- Weasley, fit sobrement Goyle. Il est dans le couloir. (Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.) Je le frappe?

Draco regarda la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son ex-fidèle gorille, réalisa qu'il plaisantait, et renifla.

- Non, fit-il d'un air de grand seigneur, allons voir ce qu'il peut bien quêter.

Weasley? s'interrogea Draco en s'extirpant de son fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la Salle Commune. Il se demanda si c'était la suite de leur conversation irréelle de l'autre jour, sous l'arbre, et si cette fois il allait se faire inviter pour aller pêcher, ou courir après les papillons…

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas attrapé des papillons, songea-t-il en donnant le mot de passe à la statue qui gardait leurs appartements.

Weasley était appuyé contre un mur, et se redressa en le voyant apparaître, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

- Salut.

- Weasley, fit sobrement Draco. Tu voulais me parler.

- Mmh-mmh. Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans un coin tranquille?

Draco le regarda, méfiant.

- Ce n'est pas une blague foireuse, ajouta le rouquin en souriant à nouveau.

- D'accord, accepta Draco. Il y a un cachot abandonné un peu plus loin.

Le Gryffondor les suivit le long de quelques couloirs, puis regarda autour de lui une fois dans la place.

- Charmant, fit-il en détaillant les chaînes accrochées au mur.

- Tu voulais me parler? demanda une nouvelle fois Draco, toujours sur la défensive.

Il n'était pas habitué à comploter avec des Gryffondors. C'était… c'était… _contre nature_, voilà.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, fit Weasley en prenant une expression sérieuse.

Draco ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- … et voila, conclut l'autre.

Draco le fixa un long moment. Puis ferma les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix. Puis recompta encore une fois. Puis rouvrit les yeux.

- MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE?! s'écria-t-il.

- De quoi? demanda Weasley d'un ton innocent. Que Snape et Harry aient été ensemble, ou que je te demande de m'aider à les remettre ensemble?

- Que… enfin… tout! (Draco en bégayait.) Je veux dire… _Potter et Snape?!_

Le rouquin fit la grimace.

- Ouais, je sais, moi aussi au départ ça m'a fait pareil. (Puis il reprit un air sérieux.) Mais Harry est malheureux et c'est hors de question qu'il le reste.

Draco songea avec une vague jalousie qu'il aimerait avoir un ami pareil. Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop stupides et Blaise trop intelligent. Il inspira profondément.

- Donc. Tu veux que je t'aides à (il leva les yeux au ciel) "les remettre ensemble". Tu as déjà essayé de faire changer Snape d'avis? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

- Une fois, oui, pour qu'il me retire une retenue, fit honnêtement Ron. Mais ça a pas marché. Et toi?

- La seule fois où j'ai réussi, j'avais cinq ans et je voulais un MiniBrossdur et j'ai continué à hurler cinq heures après qu'il m'ai donné la fessée de ma vie et il a finalement craqué, s'entendit dire Draco.

Weasley le regarda d'un air étrange, puis toussota.

- Mais je n'hurlerai pas pendant cinq heures cette fois-ci, ajouta précipitamment Draco.

Weasley se mordit les lèvres d'un air amusé.

- Non, répéta Draco.

- D'accord, fit le rouquin, en se retenant de rire. Mais visiblement, tu le connais bien et… heu… tu arrives à communiquer avec lui. Je voudrais juste savoir s'il était sincère en jetant Harry comme ça, ou s'il pensait que ce serait mieux pour Harry…

Draco le regarda d'un œil impassible.

- Tu veux que je découvre discrètement s'il est réellement entiché de Potter ou pas?

- Oui, fit Weasley d'un ton ravi.

Draco hésita à lui demander s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Snape était le contraire d'un abruti. Il allait deviner ce que Draco voulait rien qu'en le voyant entrer dans son bureau.

- Bien entendu, fit gentiment le Gryffondor, si ça t'embarrasses ou si tu penses ne pas y arriver je comprendrais parfaitement que –

- C'est ok, le coupa Draco. Je vais le faire.

En quittant le cachot il avait clairement la sensation de s'être fait avoir.

Il avait songé toute la journée à une approche efficace et discrète. Aussi, le soir venu, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur de maison et parrain, croisa au passage une ombre errante qui avait un jour dû ressembler à Harry Potter, frappa, entra, et posa directement la question.

- Pourquoi vous avez rompu avec Potter?

Snape le regarda, posa le parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains, se dirigea vers lui, ouvrit la porte, et lui intima :

- Dehors.

Voilà, des bases saines étaient posées, songea Draco. A l'attaque.

- Si vous ne me dites pas vraiment pourquoi vous avez rompu avec Potter, lui annonça-t-il, je campe devant votre porte et, à chaque personne qui me demanda ce que je fais là, je lui dis l'exacte vérité.

Snape le fixa impassiblement.

- Vous me porteriez préjudice, ainsi qu'à Potter.

- Rien à foutre de Potter. Et vous n'auriez que ce que vous méritez.

Snape le regarda encore un moment, puis referma doucement la porte.

- Comment l'avez-vous su? demanda-t-il en retournant à son bureau.

- C'est Weasley qui est venu me voir, l'informa Draco en s'asseyant en face de lui. Il ne supporte pas de voir Potter dans cet état.

Il crut vois passer un éclair de… quelque chose dans les yeux de l'homme. Snape eut un sourire vide d'humour.

- Vous complotez avec Weasley, maintenant? C'est le monde à l'envers.

- Certains savent se comporter comme des adultes, répondit froidement Draco.

Il se dit qu'il avait sans doute été trop loin. Mais Snape ne siffla aucune réponse cinglante, ne lui lança pas même un regard sombre, et se contenta de griffonner sur un parchemin qui traînait. Draco commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- Alors c'est vrai? demanda-t-il plus doucement. Avec Potter? Dans ce cas, pourquoi le laissez-vous partir?

Snape ouvrit la bouche, mais Draco le prit de vitesse.

- Si c'est pour me dire que vous avez plus de vingt ans de plus que lui et qu'il mérite mieux que vous, vous pouvez rester silencieux.

Snape eut un léger sourire.

- Je pense que tu as parfaitement résumé.

- C'est stupide! s'emporta Draco. Vous le traitez comme un gamin! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, qu'il va gentiment accepter ça et aller se trouver un nouveau jeune et bel amant qui ne sera avec lui que pour son nom et son titre de Celui-qui-a-tué-Voldemort? Il vous aime de tout son cœur (enfin, il n'en était pas absolument certain, mais il décida de faire confiance à Weasley) et vous venez de… de… de lui arracher les intestins et l'estomac et le cœur avant de les lui refaire avaler, conclut-il faute de meilleure métaphore. Après avoir sauté dessus à pieds joints, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

- Si c'était vraiment le cas il serait déjà mort, remarqua Snape.

- Ben il en est pas loin! (Draco soupira. Puis plissa les yeux.) Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire un jour que vous étiez lâche, fit-il honnêtement.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

- Je m'en fous. Je dis juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire un jour que vous étiez lâche, et que vous préférer laisser tomber quelque chose de merveilleux qui vous arrive, juste parce que vous avez peur du jour où ça finira. _Comment vous avez pu faire ça à Potter?!_

Il réalisa qu'il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il vit Snape commencer à se refermer, à refuser d'en entendre davantage. Okay. C'était l'heure de l'ultime grand jeu serpentardesque.

- Comment vous avez pu vous faire ça à tous les deux? ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Et il laissa deux petites larmes glisser doucement sur ses joues.

Snape le fixa avec stupéfaction. Draco ne dit plus rien, le regarda un moment, puis essuya ses larmes d'un air gêné en détournant le regard.

- Draco… (La voix de Snape était spéculative.) Tu n'es pas amoureux de Potter?

_- Oh mon Dieu non!_ s'exclama-t-il, avant d'ajouter, un sourcil haussé : Vous croyez que je serais venu vous voir si ç'avait été le cas? D'un autre côté, si ça peut vous rendre jaloux et vous faire bouger vos fesses…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Je pense… dit finalement Snape, je pense que je lui doit au moins une explication et la possibilité de choisir lui-même, admit-il.

- Bien! s'exclama Draco d'un ton satisfait en se levant. Super. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Draco… fit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

- Oh, _s'il vous plaît_, ne me dites pas que vous y avez vraiment cru! C'est vrai que je peux très bien faire semblant de pleurer, mais tout de même!

Snape, un instant, eut l'expression d'une personne qui envisage très sérieusement le meurtre dans les prochaines secondes. Puis il soupira et sourit.

- Je crois que vous pourriez en remontrer à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, monsieur Malefoy.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, pas de flatterie. (Puis Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.) Dites-moi juste, comment _Potter_ et vous vous êtes-vous mis… eurk… ensemble?

Snape eut un léger sourire – qui ne lui était pas adressé.

- Mmh, je suppose que je peux bien vous le dire…

oOo

- Euh, Ron… (Colin avait l'air d'avoir rencontré un loup-garou.) Il y a Malefoy qui veut te voir dans le couloir…

- Oh, parfait, répondit Ron en se levant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Le blond avait une expression neutre et l'informa directement des résultats de son expédition.

- Tu peux informer Potter qu'il ferait bien de rendre visite à Snape avant qu'il ne rechange encore une fois d'avis, lui dit-il.

Ron eut un grand sourire complice.

- Je suppose que ça a été, alors?

- En effet, admit le Serpentard d'un ton impassible. J'espère que ça va marcher. Oh, et j'avais une autre chose à te dire…

Ron dressa attentivement l'oreille. Une proposition pour aller jouer au Quidditch un de ces jours? Ou mieux, une invitation? Il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait si vite –

Le blond lui colla son poing dans la figure.

- Ecoute-moi, bien, _Foxxy_, siffla-t-il d'une voix furieuse en le saisissant pas le col, si jamais tu te représente _une fois_ devant mois sous ta forme de renard, je t'assomme, je te dépèce, et j'offre ta fourrure en cadeau à ta chère maman. C'est bien compris?

Il le poussa violemment contre le mur, et s'éloigna.

Harry était occupé à ôter morosement les pétales d'une pâquerette quand Ron pénétra brusquement dans leur chambre, courut jusqu'à son lit, et referma les rideaux du baldaquin autour de lui.

- Oh, Harry, fit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu devrais rendre visite à Snape.

Puis il commença à pleurer.

- Ron? fit, au bout d'un moment, son ami en écartant légèrement le lourd tissu bordeaux.

- JE LE DETESTE! hurla Ron en entreprenant de déchirer son édredon.

A suivre!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Je poste finalement la suite et fin du "Furet", que les plus assidus d'entre vous auront déjà lue dans le fanzine du Troisième Œil.

Bonne lecture à tous =)

Lychee

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Sixième

~oOoOoOo~

Le Renard et le Furet.

~oOoOoOo~

Le monde d'écroulait.

Enfin, pas le monde entier ; uniquement la partie du monde sur laquelle Ronald Weasley avait construit son futur proche et peut-être un peu moins proche.

Le reste du monde s'en moquait peut-être, mais pas Ron. Oh non.

Dans des sursauts de morne espoir, il songeait que, peut-être, Draco Malefoy serait trop furieux contre lui pour se concentrer sur ses examens, et redoublerait. Comme lui-même était trop déprimé pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'entrouvrir un livre dans le vague but de réviser, il avait une minuscule chance de se retrouver avec le blond l'année suivante.

Il savait qu'il se leurrait. Draco était trop intelligent, et McGonagall l'avait prévenu qu'elle préfèrerait le faire inscrire dans une usine de chaudrons plutôt que de le reprendre un an de plus.

Les examens étaient dans dix jours, et il était tellement dans la merde.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il fait l'an prochain ? demanda, avec bonne volonté, Harry un beau matin alors qu'ils s'acharnaient sur leurs cours de Métamorphoses Avancées.

- Il a reçu un avis favorable pour la fac de Windermere, en Arts Economiques et Politiques, répondit Ron d'une voix monocorde.

- Ouch.

Comprendre : ouch-c'est-un-cursus-de-fous-où-tu-ne-pourras-jamais-ne-poser-qu'un-orteil-mon-très-cher-ami, de-toutes-façons-Windermere-est-une-fac-de-fous".

- Hermione y va, ajouta Harry, tu pourras peut-être lui rendre visite ?

"Et-essayer-de-voir-Malefoy-en-ces-occasions, même-s'il-t'enverra-directement-chier-et-même-s'il-ne-t'envoie-pas-chier, c'est-pas-comme-si-ça-marcherait-avec-lui-là-bas-et-toi-je-ne-sais-et-toi-non-plus-où."

- Merci, Harry, marmonna Ron.

Il ne voulait pas le Serpentard plus tard, dans un nombre hypothétique d'années, il le voulait maintenant. On n'est jeune qu'une fois, bordel.

Broyant du noir, il trempait son toast dans son café en lançant de temps à autres un coup d'œil à la table des ennemis héréditaires de Gryffondor. Chaque fois que Malefoy interceptait son regard (dès qu'il faisait mine de le regarder, donc), le blond le fixait avec une telle expression que Ron repiquait illico du nez dans son bol. Visiblement, l'amour de sa jeune vie lui en voulait encore, soit qu'il ait mal pris qu'un Weasley (mâle, qui plus était) osât avoir des vue sur sa personne, soit qu'il fût pris d'envies meurtrières à l'idée que ledit Weasley avait profité de' sa naïveté (relative et spécifique) pour le reluquer pendant plusieurs semaines sous la forme d'un petit renard tout mignon.

Ron se remémora la façon dont les doigts fins et aristocratiques lui gratouillaient les oreilles, et un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Il soupira et se replongea dans la Gazette du Sorcier, fauchée à Hermione.

Dix minutes plus tard, en parcourant les petites annonces, il vérifiait la loi universelle qui veut que les plus malheureux en amour soient également les plus chanceux. (Loi des plus controversée puisque cette chance s'étend rarement à la vie sentimentale, et qu'elle implique que toute personne amoureuse soit obligatoirement malchanceuse, ce qui n'est pas le cas puisqu'elle est amoureuse – sauf dans la situation d'un amour malheureux. Il s'impose donc de distinguer avec précision la chance amoureuse de la chance ordinaire, ainsi que le moment où l'une devient l'autre et les modalités de passage pour les chanceux d'une catégorie à l'autre.)

~oOo~

Draco parcourrait le programme de première année du cursus des Arts Economiques et Politiques quand les bûches de la cheminée de Serpentard se mirent à crépiter violemment.

- Un appel pour M. Malefoy, pépia la voix de l'un des Elfes du Château.

Draco s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre.

- Je prends.

Il y eut quelques étincelles, puis le visage d'un autre Elfe apparut.

- Gubby ?

- Bonjour, Maître Draco, dit le vieil Elfe. J'espère que vous allez bien, Maître.

- Ca va. Comment va ma mère ?

- Très bien, Maître. Elle continue le macramé, le médicomage dit que c'est très bon pour ses nerfs. Je voulais juste vous dire, Maître, qu'on a trouvé quelqu'un pour s'occuper du parc pendant l'été.

- Oh. Très bien. Vous l'avez prévenu pour les plantes carnivores et le champ de Chardons Ardents ?

L'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Draco, chef de la Section Interrogatoire du Département des Aurors un siècle auparavant, avait aimé jardiner pendant son temps libre. Ses plus belles créations avaient survécu dans les jardins du manoir, cannibalisant les autres plantes qui les entouraient (et quelques jardiniers).

- Oui, Maître. Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a poursuivi ses cours d'Herbologie jusqu'à la fin de ses études à Poudlard, Maître.

- Parfait. Envoyez-moi une copie de son contrat dans l'après-midi. Bonne journée, Gubby.

- Bonne journée, Maître.

D'aucun aurait pu s'étonner d'entendre un Malefoy vouvoyer un de ses Elfes de Maison, mais Malefoy Manor se serait écroulé dans le vieux Gubby et Draco n'était ni bête, ni ingrat. Et il aimait bien la vieille chose.

La lettre arriva quelques heures plus tard, et Draco parcourut rapidement le contrat des yeux, vérifiant que tout était bien conforme. Ce ne fut qu'en atteignant le nom et la signature de son futur jardinier qu'il poussa un long juron.

~oOo~

- … non, Maman, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas passer les vacances avec vous… oui… non, je veux juste commencer à mettre de l'argent de côté… non, je n'ai mis aucune jeune fille enceinte, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous me payiez toutes mes études… oui, jardinier, c'est bien je vais faire un peu d'exercice… oui, c'est bien payé… non, vous ne pourrez pas venir me voir et pique-niquer sur les pelouses…

- WEASLEY !

Sous une poussée irrésistible, la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrit avec un grand BAM. Sur le seuil apparut un Préfet de Serpentard entouré d'une aura fulminante. Les Premières Années s'égayèrent en piaillant, tandis que leurs aînés s'interrogeaient sur la possibilité d'une invasion hostile et dangereuse.

- … je te laisse, Maman, je dois y aller… mais non ce n'est pas pour te faire taire, je te le jure… je te rappelle… oui… promis. (Ron se redressa et se tourna vers son visiteur, haussant les sourcils dans une atroce imitation d'innocence.) Je peux t'aider, Malefoy ?

- Tu ne seras jamais mon jardinier ! éructa le blond.

- On dit "employé paysagiste", maintenant, le corrigea Ron.

- Employés paysagistes de mon _cul_ ! Tu ne travailleras jamais pour moi, c'est bien compris ?!

- Ca s'appelle de la discrimination et du délit de faciès, le prévint Ron en fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir un papier. Et, par intermédiaire, tu as déjà signé mon contrat.

Ron observa le Serpentard ouvrir et fermer la bouche trois fois de suite. Puis le blond agita un doigt dans sa direction.

- Si je vois _une_ haie mal taillée, _une_ pelouse mal tondue, _une_ fleur de travers, tu regretteras le jour où tu es né, annonça-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

- Oui patron ! répondit joyeusement Ron, mais son nouvel employeur avait déjà tourné les talons.

Se retenant de siffloter, Ron se tourna vers Hermione et Harry qui avaient suivi l'échange sans rien dire.

- Vous vous y connaissez en jardinage ?

Son plan était parfait, songea-t-il avec jubilation. Assiéger l'ennemi sur son propre terrain et balader toute la journée sous les fenêtres de ce dernier son corps musclé, bronzé, et plein d'une sueur due à un exercice sain et en plein air, tout en se faisant de l'argent…

A part qu'il gagnait plus facilement de méchants de coups de soleil qu'un bronzage uniforme, et qu'il lui faudrait longtemps manier le râteau avant de passer du modèle "maigre et maladroit" à "mince et musclé".

Enthousiasmé malgré tout, il passa la semaine d'examens comme dans un rêve. Dès la semaine suivante, il serait chez Draco.

Le samedi soir, les résultats tombèrent, et tout le monde eut son année, et Ron eut même la première école de son choix, et tout le monde fut heureux. Le lendemain était réservé à la remise des diplômes, et le soir au Bal des Septièmes Années, après quoi les jeunes sorciers partiraient, enfin émancipés, vivre leurs vies de sorciers adultes et responsables, tels de petits oisillons quittant le nid pour affronter le monde extérieur si dur et si plein de merveilles.

Mais d'abord, il y avait le Bal des Septièmes Années ; la fois attendu avec impatience (l'open-bar y était particulièrement renommé, peut-être parce que pour la première fois ils y seraient autorisés à consommer de l'alcool fort en public) et redouté avec terreur (les familles – donc les _mères_ – y étaient invitées).

Le bal se déroula de façon prévisible. Après avoir sagement dansé sous l'œil appréciateur de leurs parents, les jeunes sorciers s'éclipsèrent ensuite discrètement en dévalisant le bar et colonisèrent, par couples ou en groupes, les cachettes les plus connues du Château. Bonnes pâtes, les professeurs restèrent à bavarder avec les parents plutôt que de lancer la traque. (Même, ô surprise, Snape qui resta curieusement absent cette année là ; certains espérèrent qu'il avait fini par crever dans ses cachots, mais Hermione et Ron étaient peut-être les seuls – avec Draco, songea Ron – à savoir à quelles activités se livrait exactement le Maître des Potions en cet instant précis.) (Et surtout avec qui.)

Vers trois heures du matin, Ron se retrouva à déambuler mélancoliquement dans les couloirs. L'idée qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais à Poudlard, du moins pas de sitôt, et une bouteille de Vodka de Glace bien entamée étaient peut-être pour quelque chose dans son humeur. Il se sentait sacrément mélancolique, ouaip.

Il essayait de quantifier sa mélancolie par rapport à la mélancolie qu'il ne manquerait pas d'éprouver le lendemain matin avec une bonne gueule de bois, quand Draco Malefoy lui tomba dessus. Ou quand il tomba sur Draco Malefoy. Bref, quand ils se tombèrent mutuellement dessus.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Le Renard et le Furet

Chapitre Septième

~oOoOoOo~

Le Renard et le Furet.

~oOoOoOo~

C'était un cauchemar.

En toute honnêteté, Draco n'avait pas pensé que cet abruti serait là au jour dit. Enfin si. Enfin non. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais maintenant que Ronald Weasley se tenait face à lui, dans _sa propre demeure_, habillé d'une vieille salopette et souriant d'un air idiot, il savait ce qu'il pensait.

Il allait démolir la tronche de son nouveau jardinier à coups de bêche.

- Weasley, siffla-t-il. Quel mot ne comprends-tu pas dans "Je ne veux jamais revoir ta sale tête" ?

- Voulez-vous que je tonde la pelouse, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda joyeusement le rouquin.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était même pas ironique pour deux sous.

- Je veux que tu dégages ! piailla Draco d'un ton peu digne.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai signé un contrat, dit sérieusement l'autre.

- Alors je te vire !

- Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est votre mère qui est mon employeuse.

Draco le regarda d'un air très, très méchant.

- Ma mère n'a plus toute sa tête.

- Oui, mais elle sait encore signer. (Weasley haussa un sourcil.) Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je serais assez stupide pour que ce soit toi, mon employeur ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moins cérémonieux.

- La ferme ! Va tailler les rosiers ! Et appelle-moi "monsieur" !

- Bien, monsieur.

Poudlard était terminé. Il avait obtenu tous ses ASPICs. Il avait pensé être libre.

Grave erreur.

Un être roux et plein de tâches de rousseurs semblait déterminer à le poursuivre de ses assiduités jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

Et bien, Weasley crèverait le premier, décida Draco en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et en saisissant une tasse de thé. Et, s'il avait son mot à dire, assez rapidement.

- Peux-tu me passer le sucre, mon chéri ? demanda sa mère.

Narcissa était dans l'un de ses bons jours. Déjà, elle ne le prenait pas pour le plombier.

- Oh, tu as vu, nous avons un nouveau jardinier ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Grunt.

- Il se débrouille magnifiquement avec les rhododendrons, continua-t-elle. Et quel joli petit cul !

Draco recracha son thé droit sur l'un des onéreux coussins de soie blanche.

- Mère ! hoqueta-t-il, indigné.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai.

- Peut-être, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de le faire remarquer.

Il se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que depuis que Lucius n'était plus là, sa mère était totalement inconvenable. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il la préférait de loin comme cela.

- Oh, ça va. Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je n'ai nulle envie que vous commentiez mon derrière, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oui, mais tu voudrais peut-être commenter celui du jardinier.

Draco avala tout rond son biscuit, et décida qu'il était plus judicieux de ne pas continuer la conversation.

Il n'allait pas voir ce que bricolait ce satané Weasley. Pas du tout. Il était chez lui, et si l'envie le prenait d'aller faire un tour dans les jardins, et bien il en avait parfaitement le droit. Même s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis belle lurette, à vrai dire depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard et qu'il ne revenait ici que pour les vacances d'hiver, quand il faisait bien trop humide et glacial pour mettre le nez dehors. (L'été, ils allaient toujours dans leur résidence du sud de la France.)

Après avoir erré un bon quart d'heure dans le labyrinthe de bosquets de houx, incapable d'en retrouver la sortie, il longea deux ou trois bassins dont il ne se souvenait même plus, dans la direction de ce qu'il pensait être le fond du parc. Dès que l'on s'écartait de la maison, les jardins étaient dans un état pitoyable, laissés depuis longtemps à l'abandon. Cependant, remarqua-t-il, l'ordre et l'harmonie semblait grignoter sur le chaos végétal jour après jour. Weasley faisait du bon boulot.

Un objet volant non identifié mais violemment sonore frôla son oreille droite et s'écrasa au sol. Cela fit quelque chose comme : "iiiiiIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAaaaaaasprotch".

- Désolé ! s'exclama Ron en accourant tandis que le missile s'éloignait en flageolant sur ses petites jambes grêles. Je dégnomais le jardin, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, monsieur.

Draco, étreignant son petit sein palpitant, lui jeta un regard sombre. Ron… Weasley portait un large short en jean, un T-shirt blanc, et sa bouche et ses mains étaient maculées de jus de fraise.

Totalement violable.

- Weasley, attaqua-t-il d'une voix coupante, je suppose que votre contrat ne stipule pas une quotidienne razzia en règles sur les fraisiers de vos employeurs ?

Le Gryffondor regarda ses main et rougit un peu.

- Il y en avait tellement… et puis, je ne pense pas que ce soit des fraises de potager… d'abord parce que c'était plus une forêt vierge qu'un potager, ensuite, parce que ça ressemble davantage à des Twinkies Grenouillettes…

Draco sentit _distinctement_ ses glandes salivaires se dévider.

- Des Twinkies Grenouillettes ?!

~oOo~

Ils étaient, tous les deux, vautrés au milieu des buissons, et Ron contemplait avec plaisir le blond s'empiffrer de fraises. Draco n'avait pas de jus de fraise sur les doigts, il en avait jusqu'aux coudes. C'était à la fois répugnant et incroyablement attirant.

- Mmh, dit le Serpentard en se léchant les doigts. Mmmmh, ajouta-t-il.

Ron pouffa.

- Kjoi ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, la bouche pleine.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne aimer autant les fraises, dit gentiment Ron.

- Mngr. Ch'est – c'est parce que quand j'étais petit, ma mère refusait que j'en mange. Elle est elle-même allergique.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir comblé et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Entre les autres herbes, Ron l'apercevait à peine.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda finalement le Serpentard.

Ron s'ébouriffa pensivement les cheveux.

- Oh, et bien je suppose que ma maman et mon papa s'aimaient très fort, alors mon papa a déposé sa petite graine dans le ventre de ma maman, et puis –

Trop rapidement pour qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Draco lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol, les mains sur sa gorge.

- Tu sais, Weasley, dit-il en toute sincérité, j'ai parfois vraiment envie de t'en coller une.

Ron ne répondit pas. Le blond était assis sur son ventre, et il pouvait sentir ses fesses se presser contre ses abdominaux. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle vague de plaisir lui monter à la tête.

- Weasley ? répéta Draco, intrigué.

Ron ferma les yeux.

- Si tu ne bouges pas, dit-il lentement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire.

Draco resta un moment immobile, puis s'écarta et s'assit en face de lui, le regard attentif. Ron se redressa, les yeux soigneusement fixés vers le sol.

- Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, alors ? demanda finalement le Serpentard d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'agressif.

- Mmh-mmh. Désolé.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois désolé, renifla le blond sans méchanceté.

Ron eut un grand sourire.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Alors, je suis sensé faire quoi ? continua Draco en haussant un sourcil, sarcastique. Te regarder d'un air énamouré et me jeter dans tes bras en riant et en pleurant de bonheur, après quoi nous vivrons heureux à jamais et pour toujours ?

- Et bien, dit Ron en tortillant un brin d'air, je m'étais dit qu'avant tout on pourrait déjà commencer par s'envoyer sauvagement et passionnément en l'air, mais c'est toi qui vois.

Il leva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Draco.

Quelque part, quelque chose fit un petit, petit "snap!", comme le bruit d'une ficelle tendue qui casse.

~oOo~

La bouche de Weasley avait un goût de fraise – par le diable, de Twinkies Grenouillettes ! – et c'était sans doute le meilleur baiser que Draco avait expérimenté dans sa vie. Et pas seulement à cause des fraises.

Il s'était jeté sur lui, et Weasley avait basculé sous le choc, et Draco l'avait saisi par les cheveux avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et maintenant il avait collé sa langue dans sa bouche, et Weasley se tortillait sous lui, et deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses fesses et il exhala un soupir surpris.

Il avait _vraiment_ envie de Weasley.

Il libéra ces lèvres fines qui souriaient à présent – et les yeux bleus de ce sale rouquin brillaient comme des saphirs – et posa les siennes sur la gorge de son ex-pire-ennemi-en-second-et-seulement-si-on-ne-comptait-pas-Voldemort, qui émit un son indiscutablement satisfait et incroyablement excitant. Draco embrassa, lécha, puis mordit la peau qui sentait bien trop bon, et en retour, ces mains solides se crispèrent sur ses fesses, et il poussa le même genre de son que Weasley.

Weasley renversa la situation d'un tour de rein et reprit brutalement sa bouche.

Il y eut une succession de "mmmh" et de "ahhh" et Weasley était lourd et compact sur lui, et Draco plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et se frotta contre lui. L'herbe froissée s'écrasait sous son dos, et il y avait une légère couche de transpiration sur la nuque sous ses doigts. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

Et un peu lubrique, aussi.

En un éclair, il songea à tout ce que Weasley pourrait lui faire – à tout ce qu'il allait sûrement lui faire. Il songea à sa bouche, et à ses doigts, et à cette autre chose, là, un peu plus bas, et sa propre chose à lui semblait prendre vie et il voulait plus de Weasley. Il le repoussa et le contempla un instant, passant distraitement sa langue sur quelques résidus de fraises qui subsistaient autour de sa bouche.

Weasley aussi le regardait, comme personne n'avait jamais regardé Draco, et Draco sut qu'ils allaient le faire là, maintenant, au fond du jardin, couchés dans l'herbe. Il sourit légèrement, un peu provocateur, et Weasley sourit aussi et, se redressant, ôta son T-shirt. Draco se retrouva ensuite submergé par une vague de muscles et de peau à caresser, à goûter, tandis que Ron faisait de même et murmurait et enfouissait son visage au creux de son cou.

Ils laissèrent les subtilités de côté, se contentant de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Ron déboutonna juste sa chemise avant de se coller contre lui, et, le souffle court, ils se caressèrent fébrilement, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts tremblant trouvent leurs braguettes, les ouvrent, plongent à la recherche de ce qui s'y cachait.

Le premier contact de son sexe contre celui de Ron arracha un hoquet à Draco, suivit par un gémissement. La toile rêche du jean le fit presque crier. Il se cramponna au cou de Ron, écartant légèrement les cuisses. Il voulait terminer et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il était seul, avec son plaisir, et Ron n'était presque plus là. Tout était si bon, si bon et il se sentait si parfait. Puis Ron accéléra, et il pense simplement "oh!", et puis il jouit.

Il y eut quelques instants de vide, puis le temps sembla reprendre son cours pâteux. Il recommença brusquement à respirer, de longues inspirations, tandis que Ron glissait à son côté et posait sa tête contre son bras. C'était une drôle de sensation, comme si toutes les cellules de son corps s'étaient vidées en même temps que son orgasme, et qu'il demeurait incapable de faire un simple geste. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu as l'intention de t'endormir ?

Etrangement, la voix ne l'irrita pas, parce qu'elle était intimement liée à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il roula sur le côté et se colla sans façon contre la plaie qu'il traînerait sans doute un bon moment – peut-être même quelques dizaines d'années, allez savoir. Tout était possible.

- Peut-être un peu, dit-il d'une voix repue.

Il se sentait profondément satisfait.

La voix reprit, un peu amusée.

- Dans ce cas, ne m'accuse pas quand tu te retrouveras couvert de coups de soleil.

A suivre.

Epilogue la prochaine fois !


	8. Chapter 8

Le Renard et le Furet

Epilogue

~oOoOoOo~

Le Renard et le Furet.

~oOoOoOo~

Après un été passé à se goinfrer de fraises et à s'envoyer en l'air au milieu des fraisiers, puis, quand ils eurent mangé toutes les fraises, à s'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre de Draco de façon générale et d'autres petits endroits dans certains cas particuliers, l'héritier fauché des Malefoy décida qu'il allait peut-être, finalement, garder son jardinier.

Qui refusa.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Ron. J'ai aussi l'intention de mener une vie professionnelle, je ne vais certainement demeurer ton jardinier/gigolo le restant de ma vie !

Ce fut leur première dispute. Comme ils étaient deux jeunes gens en plein printemps hormonal, elle s'acheva avec quelques morsures et une séance de sexe qui leur laissa le postérieur douloureux pendant quelques jours. Draco reconnut ensuite qu'il était injuste de sa part de vouloir dissimuler leur relation, et Ron admit qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de crier la vérité à la face du monde immédiatement.

Ce fut sans compter sur l'inévitabilité familiale.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Il fallait dire qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le jardin ni même à l'office où sa mère aurait pu, en toute logique, venir lui rendre visite, mais au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, où Molly Weasley enfilait son manteau après être apparue sur le pas de la porte du salon. (Ron, lui-même, venait d'émerger d'un placard où Draco l'avait entraîné quelques temps auparavant ; il pouvait donc avancer, avec quasi-certitude, que sa mère n'était pas venue voir ce dernier.)

- Oh, je bavardais avec Narcissa Malefoy, dit joyeusement Molly.

Ron se cura consciencieusement l'oreille avant de demander posément :

- Narcissa Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Tu détestes Narcissa Malefoy.

- Oh, mais elle est bien plus sympathique à présent. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a invitée quand elle a réalisé de qui son jardinier était le fils. Nous avons pas mal bavardé, elle fait des macarons délicieux.

Il devait être en train de rêver. D'un instant à l'autre, Voldemort allait surgir de derrière sa mère en criant "Surprise" !

- De toi à moi, chuchota sa mère, elle a complètement perdu la boule, mais je l'aime beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Mgh.

- Oh, pendant que j'y suis, ajouta sa mère en mettant son chapeau, Luna et Charlie ont décidé de se marier la dernière semaine de septembre. Je ne t'ai rien dis, ils ont pris leur décision hier, et ils veulent te faire la surprise.

- Oh !

- Tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec Draco.

- …

- Bon, je dois y aller. Tu as le bonjour de tes frères !

- Maman, attends ! Att –

Molly s'était déjà engouffrée dans la cheminée, laissant là son fils qui se demandait que diable ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire par là. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement qu'il y emmène Draco afin que le "pauvre petit", comme Molly devait sûrement l'appeler en privé, se construise un réseau social convenable (comprendre : Gryffondorien). Mais dans ce cas, elle lui aurait de l'emmener, pas d'y aller avec. Non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco en émergeant du placard. C'était bien la voix de ta mère ?

Ron lui exposa son récent entretien et ses conclusions.

- Toute la famille doit déjà être au courant ! s'agita-t-il. George doit déjà avoir succombé à une crise cardiaque !

- Mmh, dit Draco sans paraître s'énerver. Mmmh… répéta-t-il d'un air pensif.

- Quoi ? Quoi ?!

- Je pense qu'on devrait y aller en tenues coordonnées. Du gris pâle pour moi, et un gris plus sombre pour toi. Avec peut-être une touche de bordeaux, pour qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour les mariés.

- Draco !

- Oui ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche. S'arrêta. Réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Non, rien, dit-il enfin.

- Très bien, dit Draco en s'éloignant. Il faudra envoyer un cadeau, bien entendu. Pas d'ustensiles de cuisine, c'est ridicule. Peut-être un voyage…

Ron le suivit en souriant. Visiblement, le blond n'avait pas encore envie de se débarrasser de lui.

- Et une fois que la cérémonie sera célébrée et qu'on pourra, sans mauvais goût, accaparer l'attention à la place des jeunes mariés, je te roulerai le palot de ta vie juste devant le nez de tes frères, conclut Draco.

**The Fin**


End file.
